


Keep Going

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out uses subtlety to get Smokescreen to abandon the internet and join him in the berth. When that doesn't work, however, more drastic measures are required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> So a KO roleplayer on tumblr exchanges stories of his and Smokey's exploits in return for bits of fanfiction.
> 
> KO gave me [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/71484846201/highmaintenencemedic-youve-already-piqued-my) idea, and this little fic followed.

"Are you  _still_  talking to those humans?”

Smokescreen spares a glance up at Knock Out before he looks back at his screen, “Yeah, why? Some of them are pretty cool! And I’m learning some really cool stuff!”

Sighing, Knock Out walks up behind the blue mech to peer over his shoulder. “You realize that most of these humans are teasing you, don’t you? A few are even leaning more towards mocking,” he points out.

"What? No they’re not. They wouldn’t do that," the taller mech denies, going back to typing on his console.

Realizing that this strategy for getting the other mech to the berth isn’t working, Knock Out switches tactics. He brings his hands up and traces the lower edge of Smokescreen’s doors- letting his claws follow the seams all the way down into the mech’s hinges.

The appendages shudder under the attention, and Smokescreen sits up straighter as his frame begins to heat up. “W-What are you doing?”

"Nothing. Carry on talking with the fleshies. Don’t mind me," Knock Out smirks, teasing his claws deep into the joints.

Smokescreen knows that tone, so he cycles his vents once to expel the rush of heat and does as the red mech had told him. Or, at least he tries to continue answering the asks in his inbox and chatting with some of the humans, but Knock Out’s hands leave the hinges of his doorwings and steadily work their way down his back and around his waist until they are exploring the seams of his panel. “Knock Out…!” he gasps, forgetting all about tumblr.

"Keep typing. You can’t leave your fleshy friends hanging, Smokescreen."

The blue mech shakily follows the “suggestion” of his bondmate, but he can’t stop himself from shivering as Knock Out’s chassis presses up against his back and those fingers find the latch of his panel and pop it open. “This isn’t fair,” he pants.

Knock Out chuckles as he teases Smokescreen’s rapidly pressurizing spike, “If you haven’t realized that I’m almost never fair  _yet_ , then perhaps you’re a lost cause. Reply to those messages in your inbox.”

"But I can’t concentrate when you-" he gasps when Knock Out squeezes his spike, "When you’re doing that!"

"Mmmmm perhaps you should try harder," Knock Out purrs into the seated mech’s neck, "Because it’s only going to get worse the longer you take." He delivers a quick little nip to the back of Smokescreen’s neck as he slides his hand up the now fully pressurized spike and presses two fingers directly into his valve.

"But-" Smokescreen gasps, tilting his helm to give the red mech better access.

“‘But’ nothing. Keep going.”

With an needy rev of his engine, Smokescreen forces himself to focus back on tumblr. As he types out his responses, Knock Out slowly pumps his spike and twists his fingers in his valve. When he manages to post one reply, his bondmate squeezes juuuuuust a bit tighter and pumps his spike faster for a few moments. When it’s time to reply to another message, the red mech slows right back down again. “Knockers! Please!” he cries out after this has repeated several times.

"Keep going. You’ve almost answered all of them," Knock Out congratulates him, sliding a third finger into the poor mech.

Failing to silence a desperate whine, Smokescreen shifts in his seat and accidentally presses several keys at once. To save time and rush through, he just posts it without replacing the jibberish.

"You’re cheating, Smokescreen," the red mech chastises, "No cheating, or I’ll leave you to take care of things yourself."

"I’m n-ah!-not cheating. It was," Smokescreen gasps, accidentally pressing dozens of random keys again, "It was one of those messages that I usually keysmash to. Come on this isn’t fair please stop teasing me and just let me stop answering these please!"

"Ah ah ah, I tried to get you to stop answering them earlier but you refused. You’re going to see this through to the end. Be a good little Autobot and I’ll make it worth your while," he promises, "And if you’re  _very_  good, I’ll even let you ride me. Would you like that, Smokescreen?”

With an inarticulate sound of desperate arousal, the blue mech’s engine revs sharply and he quickly opens up the next message.


End file.
